Broken Heart: Stitched
by WhisperInTheRainnn
Summary: Frankenstein, known in this world as Dr. Whale, has always wanted to create life. When he believes death is the only gift he can give, can Red save him before it's too late? How will they deal with the consequences? Frankenwolf!
1. Prologue

**Broken Heart: Stitched **

**So I have been in love with Frankenstein(Dr. Whale) since the first season, and now that Red(Ruby) is giving him the time of day, I'm really excited to see more of them together. Sadly, he wasn't in _Tiny_, and there just isn't enough fanfiction to keep me satisfied, so I have decided to write my own. This is my first try to get into OUAT, so please keep that in mind while reading. Anyway, without further ado, here's my story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. If I did, every episode would be a FrankenWolf episode!**

**Rated: T for dark themes and profanity**

**Prologue**

* * *

The only person who had ever given me the time of day was my brother. He was the only person who ever understood me... even aspired to be more like me. To him, I was the genius inventor who was always one step away from my next incredible discovery. Even when Father told me I was nothing, Gerhardt would stand up for me and assure him that my work was extremely important. When Father gave him our family's cherished heirloom, the pocketwatch, which was meant for the eldest son, he offered it to me. When Father took away my funding, Gerhardt was there to stand up for me. How did I repay him?

I got him shot.

I got my brother killed, made a deal with a strange man in _red, _turned my brother into a monster, let my brother beat my father to death, and then couldn't put my brother out of his misery because I couldn't bear my entire family to be six feet under; all of them there because, in some way, shape, or form, it was my fault. So I locked him up and kept working with the man in _red, _later assuring me his name was Rumplestiltskin, so I could get more hearts.

Along the way, I found the wonderfulness of _color. _Ever since Rumplestiltskin had come to my lab, I was fascinated; especially with the color _red_. Black, white, and gray are not exactly the most desirable colors.

I also met the oddest people: Jefferson, Regina, and her dead fiancee, Daniel. I, without any thought besides getting my brother back, betrayed the young Regina and assured that Daniel wouldn't rise again so Rumplestiltskin could have a protege.

Damn me to hell.

Then, after failing to bring my brother fully back to me, I get sent to Storybrooke without him, Igor, or anyone else from my realm. Of course, I don't know this because my memory is wiped out and I'm too busy hitting on any living female with a pulse.

Damn me to hell again.

Then, I get my memory back, and I decide that it would be a _wonderful_ idea to try to bring Daniel back, so I steal his body and a heart from Regina's crypt. I bring him back, but he's worse than Gerhardt. I then proceed to get my arm ripped off, have to swallow my dignity and get help from Rumplestiltskin, and realize science isn't the answer to everything.

Now, I have no one to turn to because Rumplestiltskin's magic disgusts me, Regina hates me even more because I made her truly let go of her fiancee, and Jefferson left with his daughter somewhere unknown, even in a town this small. So, that leaves me to attempt to live in a place where I have no one, none of my lab equipment (most of it custom-made by myself), and have to work as the only real doctor in all of Storybrooke. Add that to the fact that Regina can't get me my brother here.

Damn!

Then, as I attempt to drown my sorrows in some well-deserved alcoholic beverages, I am told that I am to save a man who could get the entire town on the news due to being a jailhouse for all fairytale creatures, and Frankenstein. As he bleeds into his chest cavity, I offer to the Charmings to let him die, and I realize how far I've fallen. All I've ever wanted was for the name "Frankenstein" to stand for life. Now, all people think about is a monster. And I was about to prove them right. At that moment, I realize that my gift to the world isn't life, to the contrary; it is death.

My death.

So, that is what led me here. On the edge of the docks, staring into the water as I prepare to give everyone what they've always wanted: the death of Frankenstein. After setting the time of my death on the broken watch, I drop it into the water first. Just as I'm about to follow it, I hear a voice.

It's _her_.

The one who would never give me the time of day no matter how hard I tried as Whale. The one who always wore my favorite color. After yelling at her to stay, and truly believing she would shrug and walk away as I drown, I go to jump in the water, taking one last deep breath before stepping over the edge.

However, before my feet even hit the water, there she is, holding me by my collar, saving me from the death I thought everyone craved. Somehow, it seems I'm not meant to die... atleast not tonight.

* * *

**Alright, so this is just a summary of Victor's feelings about what has happened, and what led him to attempted suicide. I hope I got his characterization okay? Getting into his head is really quite interesting :D Next chapter, the actual story will begin. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. MTM: Resolve

**This is the first official chapter that I'm posting along with the prologue. I hope you all love this couple as much as I do(since it's impossible to love them more)! Anyway, here is the first chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time **

**Rated: T**

**MTM: Resolve**

* * *

Now, after Red and I talked at the docks and I operated on the outsider, I just don't know what to do with myself. Yes, I was still slightly drunk as I operated on the outsider, and yes, I had just a half hour before tried to commit suicide. That had seemed like a great idea at the time, but now, as I begin to sober up, and Red's words echo throughout my cranium, I realize that I can really have a startover here, and I don't have to hide anymore. I can continue my work, and maybe something in this world will be my upward shift into recreating life. Moreover, I realize I have a new friend, and she's the last person I ever expected would give me a sideways glance.

_Monster to Monster._

Sighing, I sink into my leather recliner, not even glancing at my huge in-home bar Whale got put in for all the parties he thought he'd be having. I can't help but think of us as different people. Whale is just so different from me; I've never been good around women, and he was a proud and accomplished doctor. Someone a Father could be proud of.

_...we can't let it stop us._

Nodding, I lean back even further, letting my suit wrinkle even further. Before long, I am almost asleep, too tired to make it all the way upstairs to my bedroom. I am quite limber... so I shouldn't have any back or neck problems in the morning. Perhaps I should take off my shoes, though...

DING DONG!

I shoot up out of the chair, regretting it immediately as my head begins to collapse in on itself with the beginning stage of a hangover. Lovely. Grumbling cursewords under my breath, I make my way to the door, opening it without even looking down to see how wrinkled my suit is.

"R-Red?" I ask, surprised, immediately waking up as if I just had a full night's sleep.

"Hey, Victor. I just decided to come by before I head home, and-" she gives me a once-over, her eyes widening, "-you look awful!" She exclaims, brushing past me into the house.

"Thanks?" I say, confused, closing the door behind her as she stands awkwardly in the entryway of my house, "Could I take your coat?" I ask, trying to break the tension.

"I didn't mean it like that... it's just, even earlier, when you were about to jump off a dock, you looked good. Now, you, well, don't," she explains, before quickly adding, "...not that I think you look better jumping off a dock! It's just, well..." she trails off, and looks like she's ready to stuff her foot in her mouth before restarting, "Yes you can take my coat," she says, letting me take it and put it in the coat closet.

I can't help but think she looks adorable, babbling about me in my entryway, trying to put her thoughts into words. With a small smile, I quietly reply, "I know what you mean."

She returns the smile, suddenly looking very shy as she pulls on her sleeve, and I explain, "I seem to have fallen asleep on my recliner... it really was a long day, you know. I didn't have the energy to change into night clothes."

She nods, sucking on her bottom lip as she begins to look around my place, and then her gaze falls back on me, and she replies with a warm smile, "I know."

I shake my head, "Would you like some coffee? Tea?" I ask, grasping and ungrasping my hands to keep myself busy. I seem to always have to be moving. I suppose it's a consequence of being a scientist.

"Tea would be great," she replies, a smile appearing on her face as I lead her through the entryway and living room into the kitchen. I fill the kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat up.

She sits on one of the chairs to the small table set up in the kitchen. I usually prefer it to the larger one in the dining room because I don't get much company, especially after the curse lifted. Sitting by myself at a large table just tends to remind me of the fact that everyone in my life who I care about is now gone. Also, since I'm here with a bunch of others from another land, no one knew me before, and I seem to just drift to the back, no one really wanting to take the time to get to know the monster from another realm. Until her, that is.

I join her at the table, sitting across from her, feeling slightly awkward, "So, um... I'm not very good at this," I confess, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

She raises an eyebrow, leaning her head on her hands, her elbows supporting her, "I seem to remember you always having plenty to say back when we were cursed."

I lower my eyes, pulling on my shirt collar nervously, "I... that was Whale. He's the one who can woo women and talk smoothly. Me? I'm just a crazy scientist with no social skills whatsoever."

She nods sympathetically, "Regina turned me into a skank who slept with almost everyone in Storybrooke. I feel your pain."

"Except me," I add before I realize what I'm saying. My eyes widen, and I facepalm, too afraid to look at Red's facial expression, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking... I've never been good at biting my tongue."

After a moment of silence, I dare to look up, seeing her eyebrows furrowing, but seems to not be angry at me. She seems to be... contemplating something before speaking, "I-it's okay. It's really weird to have two sets of memories in our heads, so I understand."

I stare at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she really means what she's saying. Before long, I realize she's being genuine, "You're truly amazing, you know that?" I ask, a smile pulling up the corners of my lips.

She _blushes, _and I know that my choice for my favorite color will, forever and always, be _red_.

* * *

After our conversation, we drink our tea, and I walk Red back to Granny's house. Right before she goes inside, she whipers in my ear, "Monster to Monster... my resolve was breaking."

As she goes inside, I can't help the blinding smile that appears on my face. I also can't make it go away all the way back to my house.

* * *

**So that's the beginning of the story. I really hope I got the characterization right... if not, then criticism would be welcomed. As long as it's constructive! If it is right, reviewing is still appreciated!**


	3. One Color at a Time

**Broken Heart: Stitched **

**I'd first like to thank my amazing reviewers for their thoughts. They are much appreciated and make me want to get the story out faster :D Anyway, with that out of the way, here is the next chapter! **

**One Color at a Time**

* * *

The next morning, I awaken with a new admiration for my surroundings. I take an extra moment to examine all the colors around me, wondering how I lived with only two colors for almost my entire life pre-Storybrooke.

Due to my new appreciation to color, I decide that I need to put it into my wardrobe. Instead of my usual gray suit, I raid my closet for an outfit void of anything white, black, or gray. I'm starting over... one color at a time.

The only shirt I can find is a red polo that Whale had bought years ago with Ruby in mind. I take a deep breath and pull it over my head, looking in the mirror, enticed by the stark contrast between my usual gray and the bright color. Next, I find a pair of blue jeans I forgot I even had, and am unable to remember when or where I even bought them. Shrugging, I pull them on also along with brown shoes.

I know I may look ridiculous compared to how I usually dress, but I am utterly determined to have a new beginning. Without giving myself a chance to back out, I rush outside, avoiding the coat closet since its contents contains no color.

For some reason, the world seems to welcome my new attire since the sun shines bright enough for me to not need a coat. However, I can't shake the thought that I am dressed like a clown and everyone is staring, pointing, and laughing at me... even if no one in their right mind is out at this hour. Unless you work at Granny's that is.

Once I make it to Granny's, I hesitate at the door, my arm stopped in mid-air as I look inside at Red, who is presently standing behind the counter reading a magazine. What will she think of my attire? Will she be angry and think that I stole her color? I take a deep breath, knowing that it's now or never, and push the door open. The bell rings, Red automatically looks up, and a seemingly genuine smile appears on her face when she sees me. I nervously pull on my collar as it seems the temperature is rising, but brave the walk to my usual place at the counter.

"Goodmorning Victor," she says cheerily, closing the magazine and pushing it aside, "Love the outfit. Red suits you."

I hold back a blush, still fiddling with my collar, "Goodmorning Red... and thank you."

"You aren't wearing this color for _me_ now are you?" she asks playfully, raising an amused eyebrow at me.

"N-no, it's just... um... the only colored shirt I own," I admit as I stop playing with my collar, looking down somewhat embarassed, and ask dejectedly, "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

She shakes her head immediately, "No! You honestly look good... it's a nice change from all the gray you wear," she says with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," I reply dumbly, unsure of what else to say. I've never actually gotten many compliments, not even as Whale. As myself, I was always shunned for not being a good enough son or scientist. So much so that my father continuously tried to force me to be a soldier like Gerhardt. As Whale, I was a womanizer, and none of the women in this town appreciated that. The only praise I ever got was for Whale being a doctor, and now I'm not even technically a real doctor in this world.

"You're welcome," she replies, and for a moment I could sware she was checking me out, but then I just file it away as my imagination. She then continues, "So what can I get you?"

"The usual please," I order, and watch as she nods and goes to the back to put the order in.

She returns with a large cup of coffee and a danish, and sets it in front of me. A comfortable silence encompasses us as I take a long sip of the coffee and a bite of the danish and she returns to her magazine.

However, the silence is broken when she comes back over, an expression upon her face I can't quite place as she asks, "So, um, have you heard anything new about Belle yet?"

I shake my head morosely, "Not much as of yet. She's fine physically, but it seems that since she passed the town line, she reverted back to the unbalanced mental state Regina imposed upon her when the curse was still effective."

She nods sadly, "I just feel so bad for her, y'know? Her and I were becoming pretty close before this even though she is... was... in love with Rumplestiltskin. And who is this Hook guy? I mean, if the outsider hadn't run over him with his car, I'm pretty sure I would."

As I listen silently to her speak, I take a sip of my coffee, trying to intake all she says, and try to find the words to console her, but since I've never been good with words, I just stick to my basic thoughts, "I'm truly sorry for what happened to your friend, but I know you wouldn't have done anything to Hook. You're too good of a person."

She sighs audibly, and her beautiful features suddenly turn sullen, and she whispers, "I've got blood on my hands already."

I frown, and take one of her hands without thinking, looking her in the eye as I attempt to reassure her, "That's not your fault. Now you have control over it, and you would never do anything to hurt anyone without good reason."

She smiles sadly at me, shaking her head, "I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do."

The bell above the door rings, signalling new customers. Before I have time to say anything back to her, she squeezes my hand one last time and walks off toward them with one last glance over her shoulder. I finish off my coffee and danish, and leave the appropriate amount of money for my meal plus tip and then some before heading out to the hospital, knowing I have a long day ahead of me.

* * *

After I make it to the hospital, I change into my scrubs and begin to make my way to my office. However, on my way there, Mary-Margaret and David stop me, a look of panic in their eyes, and I soon register that Emma and Henry aren't with them.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask awkwardly, knowing that they aren't exactly members of my fan club; especially David.

"You already let Hook out of the hospital? He was run over! _And_ shot Belle!" David exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air. For some reason, he avoids the topic of why their child and grandchild are not with them.

I squirm uncomfortably, "He was healed enough to be let out of the hospital and transition to bed rest at home. Also, since Belle has no remnants of being shot, and no memory of it, I couldn't exactly hold him."

Mary-Margaret cuts in before David could continue, calmly speaking to him, "David, he did all we asked him. He saved the outsider and a vengeful pirate... I think we should cut him some slack."

Her husband visibly calms before turning back to me, "I'm sorry for losing my temper." He then rushes off, and Mary-Margaret follows close behind him, leaving me alone once again.

Before I have time to ponder over the whereabouts of their kin, I am called in for surgery, and I push my questions to the back of my mind. Perhaps I could ask Red about it later...

* * *

**So this is my next chapter. The story should pick up within the next two chapters. Thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers! And remember to review because that's what motivates me to continue! **


End file.
